The Ghosts that Haunt You
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Attitude Era fic. After Matt dies in a freak accident at Wrestlemania, Amy quits wrestling. However, strange help comes to help her get back into the business she loves. MattxAmy
1. One Hundred Foot Drop

**A/N: I don't know.**

**I'm watching the rerun of TNA right now. Ugh. I feel like Shark Boy right now…you know…falling, falling into deeper depression. Ahhhhhh.**

**Emo time? I think so.**

**Oh, this is in the Attitude Era. It's becoming my new specialty, outside of channeling Edge to perfection.**

Amy was standing with her boyfriend and his brother at the gorilla position. She was pacing back and forth in front of the two as they just leaned against the wall in a laid back fashion.

"Amy, quit stressing," Matt said. "Why are you freaking out so much? You just have to stand there and look pretty."

Amy stopped her pacing and faced her boyfriend.

"Good job, Matt," Jeff whispered to his brother. He knew that Amy was about to explode.

"Just stand there and look pretty? I'm sorry, Matt, that I actually _care_ about my boyfriend! I don't want you to do this match! Okay, I want you to do that match but I sure as hell don't want you to pull that spot!"

"Ames, we aren't called Team Xtreme for nothing," Jeff interjected as he rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, you aren't the one that has to fucking jump off of the jumbotron!" Amy yelled as she threw her arms up in disgust over the whole idea. "Not the WWE titantron, the arena's _jumbotron_. That thing has got to be at least one hundred feet in the air!"

"Amy," Matt said, wrapping Amy in his arms to calm her down and to stop her pacing, "I've been training to take this fall for months now. I'll be fine, baby."

"Accidents happen, Matt! This is…this is just how Owen went. That was a freak accident, too. And it doesn't help that you're doing a Swanton Bomb off of the fucking thing, and that's not even your finisher!"

Matt held in some laughter "Amy, you know why I'm doing the Swanton. Christian and Jeff are going to take each other out and pretend to be hurt. The ref is going to throw the X up to say that the injuries are legit. They'll get carried out on stretchers. I take out my anger on Edge for his partner taking out my baby brother. After I lay him out on a table on the outside of the ring by the ramp, I get some encouragement to climb the lighting scaffolds on the stage and head up to the catwalks above the ring. And you know _who_ is supposed to tell me to get up there, right?"

"Yeah," Amy huffed. "Me."

"Correct!" Matt smiled. "And then I hop onto the jumbotron, toss up the Jeff Hardy guns and perform a one hundred foot Swanton Bomb, dedicated to my little brother. I'll be _fine_ Amy. It will especially be easy to sell. That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah, because that makes it sound better," Amy replied as she rolled her eyes in her sarcasm.

Their argument started once Howard Finkel started to announce the match. This was Wrestlemania, after all. "The following contest is a TLC match for the World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers…"

Team Xtreme walked out to the ring. The boys hopped in the ring as Lita stood on the outside.

Edge and Christian came out next. They were the current World Tag Team Champions. TLC matches were their specialty, and this match was called on _their_ terms. After Edge and Christian handed their glasses and title belts to the referee, the ref hung up their title belts and they creeped back up towards the ceiling until they were hanging at the appropriate height. The bell rung and the match begun.

A good twenty minutes into the match, Christian and Jeff were both laying on the outside of the ring. Christian ended up setting up the table that would end up being smashed by Matt landing on Edge. What had happened was Christian received a Twist of Fate from Jeff off of the ladder, followed by a Swanton Bomb off of the ladder. After Jeff was tired and hurt from both of those moves, Edge gave him a vicious Spear.

Matt ended up taking over in Edge's beat down whilst the paramedics came and carried Jeff and Christian away to the safety of the locker room where they could continue to watch the match while eating cake and drinking soda.

Lita, as she was meant to, helped Matt beat the holy hell out of Edge. There were no disqualifications in a TLC match, and they took full advantage of that. Once Edge was beaten to a bloody pulp, the remaining members of Team Xtreme propped Edge up against the ropes and gave Edge a tough double clothesline. After he landed on the concrete floor, they picked him up and placed him on the table that Christian had earlier set up.

The real life couple looked at each other and smiled. Lita looked up towards the sky and saw the arena's jumbotron high above. She pointed skyward and Matt got the hint. He looked over at Edge and Lita assured him that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Matt jogged up to the stage and started to climb the lighting scaffold on the right side of the stage. Once he got up there, he hopped on top of the WWE titantron which was about four feet below the nearest catwalk. Matt climbed up onto the catwalk and carefully made his way to the middle of the arena. When he was where he wanted to be, he bent below the guard rail the carefully stepped onto the jumbotron.

He tiptoed over to the side that was facing the stage. He surveyed his fall, peering down at Edge, a crimson mess on the table. Lita was looking back up on him, and he could just make out he worried look on her face.

Matt stood up to his full height and turned his head from the right to the left, glancing over the crowd. With a primal yell, he formed both of his hands into the guns that his brother would use, telling everyone that this was for Jeff. Matt took a deep breath in and let go of his fears, jumping down and flipping over halfway down.

As Matt fell, Amy let out a sigh of relief. _He's got it_, she thought to herself.

She thought too soon.

They didn't realize it at the time, but the table was too close to the ring. Matt _did_ successfully perform the Swanton Bomb. His midsection crashed onto Edge and broke the table.

Matt also broke something of his own.

Seeing as the table was too close, and Matt always wanting to do everything correctly, Matt wanted to get Edge right, even at the expense of his own body.

This time, it was at the risk of his own life.

Just as the table cracked, so did Matt's skull.

You see, Matt hit the back of his head on the ring as he hit Edge.

Amy nearly fainted. She rushed over to Matt and dropped to her knees by his side. The paramedics were instantly there. They wrapped a towel around his head to clean up the blood that was pouring out. They finally got him on a stretcher and they rushed him out to the hospital, Amy running faster than the paramedics with Matt.

**A/N: This was originally just going to be a one shot, but I don't like doing long one shots. I think it will be better with chapters.**

**I've just discovered that I have a strange knack for making Matt Hardy fall from the sky.**

**Now AM RAW is on. Word.**

**Good? Bad?**

**Review.**


	2. The Bearer of Bad News

**A/N: I am not in a good mood. And that might be an understatement. **

**Since I got a lot of questions about it…AM RAW is on here at 1 AM on Saturday nights…it's one hour and it recaps/replays the "important" parts of RAW from that Monday. It's pretty intense. I watch it every Saturday night/Sunday morning to hopefully catch a quick glimpse of Cody. In about six months, it hasn't happened yet. **

Amy sat in the waiting room of the ER. Jeff, Edge, and Christian were all with her. Despite "hating" each other in the ring, the five were a tight knit group with Matt included.

Amy was frozen in shock, dismay, and a whole other mix of emotions that she couldn't describe. She had just witnessed her boyfriend willingly jump from the sky and totally botch his fall, cracking his head open. She watched as his head hit the ring and his body kept falling. She glanced on as his skull cracked and the blood freely poured out.

And the thing that got her the most was that she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

No one sat near her. She was sitting in the middle of a row of three plastic seats in the dismal waiting room. The blue of the plastic chairs did no justice to her mood, however. If she was wearing a mood ring, it would certainly register as being black, meaning that she had no mood. She was as good as dead.

Her body was icy cold, yet on fire at the same time. She knew it wouldn't end good, but she still harbored some hope that Matt would make it out alive.

After all, most victims of one hundred foot falls that crack their skulls open usually tend to survive, right?

As Amy sat, holding her head in her hands, Jeff paced in front of her. Edge was sprawled across a different row of chairs, and Christian sat in a ball up against the wall with his knees pulled up to his chest. His head was buried in his knees and he was slightly rocking, humming a sad tune.

The doctor had entered the waiting room. Jeff stopped his pacing. Edge stood up. Christian stopped rocking and sat Indian style to listen to what the doctor had to say.

Amy didn't move. She kept her head down and her face hidden with her hair.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do," the doctor said. The three boys heard him.

Amy did not.

Jeff just…emotionally died. He went pale. He couldn't move. The doctor gave one last apology before wandering off into the catacombs of the hospital.

Edge sat back down. Christian leaned back against the wall.

Amy looked up and saw the state that Jeff was in. She wanted to ask what had happened, but the answer to her silent question was self-explanatory.

Matt Hardy died in a tragic accident.

None of the boys pain Amy any attention at first. It was when she started hysterically laughing that they turned to her.

"Amy?" Christian asked.

"This is so funny! This is the funniest dream ever! I can't wait to wake up and roll over and see Matt there, healthy and alive. That's going to happen, right?"

Edge looked at Amy and solemnly shook his head, contradicting the answer that she had wanted to hear.

Amy's laughs slowly turned to sobs, which turned to full out crying. She cried so hard that she fainted. Maybe it was partly because of the tears; maybe it was partly because of the depression. She didn't know, nor did she care. As long as Matt woke up in the morning next to her, she would be fine.

But that would never happen.

The boys carried her back to the hotel. She stayed with Jeff.

* * *

The day after the funeral, Amy called a meeting with Vince McMahon.

"I'm here to ask for my release, sir."

Mr. McMahon sighed as he gave her an inspecting look over his desk. "Why is that?"

"I can't do this anymore. The stress on my body…my personal life…"

"Is this because of Matt?"

Amy broke eye contact with Vince after that. "I just…can't anymore, sir. I would really appreciate it if you could just release me from my contract so I can move on with my life."

"If that is your wish..."

* * *

Amy hadn't seen a wrestling ring in three months. She hadn't turned on a television to watch a single match. She had completely ridden herself of her former love. Everything connected to wrestling reminded her of Matt.

Now, she didn't want to forget Matt whatsoever. She wanted to move on; get over it. She was afraid that if she ever touched wrestling again, she'd dump herself on her head the next time she tried to execute a Litacanrana or a moonsault.

It was a Friday night in the fall. It was still warm enough to keep your windows open to let in a sweet, evening breeze. She did just that.

It was about three in the morning when a rather sharp breeze rattled through her window. It woke her up.

When she sat up in her bed, she almost didn't believe what stood in front of her.

"So, you're going to give up that easily?"

**A/N: Holy crap. I'm going to watch TNA. **

**And see Vinnie Mac on the D-Trump show. **

**Review.**


	3. I Hate Myself for Begging

**A/N: Ah, yes, time for another rare disclaimer from me. I do not own the song used in this chapter. The song is by my current favorite band, Our Lady Peace (which is kind of sad because they just might be taking over my musical love of Linkin Park) and it's called "In Repair." But oh, how I wish I owned that band. Because then I could meet…Oh, never mind.**

**As a review for this said, "What a cruel way to leave us waiting for more." I wouldn't say that. I don't really have that effect on people. You know, wanting more. Besides, you all know who it was.**

**And if you didn't read the summary/genre for this fic, it is SUPERNATURAL. So there.**

_Did I seriously just see this? Am I fucking dreaming?_ Amy thought as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you going to answer my question?" the figure in front of her asked.

Amy didn't know what to do. She really didn't know if she was dreaming or not. To prove what state of mind she was actually in, Amy sharply slapped herself in the face. "Fuck," she muttered when she was greeted with pain. Still not happy with her little experiment, she pinched her arm, making sure to dig her nails deep into her skin. Her eyes widened when she saw small drops of blood seep out from her nail marks…and it hurt.

The mysterious figure laughed. "Amy, come on now. You know you're not dreaming."

"Matt?" Amy finally said once she realized that she really _wasn't_ dreaming. "What are you…How are you…Huh?"

"You're a fan of horror stories, Ames. You should know why I'm here."

"But you're a…Huh?"

"Amy, you're gorgeous. You know that, don't you? Yes, I'm a ghost. And what is the reason that ghosts don't pass on?"

Amy was getting used to seeing Matt's ghost there, if a person could really get used to seeing the ghost of their boyfriend that died in a freak accident on national television. "Unfinished business?"

"Bingo. Do you know what that unfinished business is?"

Amy stared at Matt for a moment, and then cracked up with laughter. "This is ridiculous! You actually expect me to believe that you're a ghost? And that I can see you right now? You're dead, Matt."

"That hurts, Amy. You're not dreaming. I am a ghost. Besides, you and only you can see me. Still skeptical?"

Amy nodded.

"Come on, then. Try and touch my hand."

Amy looked at him, clearly confused. She always thought that ghosts were transparent. Matt looked just as solid as she did. He extended his hand out to her, and she did the same. She pulled away as if Matt had shocked her. The only problem is, she pulled away when she was still mere inches from his hand.

"Amy…"

Amy rolled her eyes and took the plunge. She gasped to the point of choking herself when her hand passed right thought Matt's. Or did his hand pass through hers? She wasn't sure, but it scared her to death.

"Are you going to be alright?" Matt asked, amused with Amy's initial reaction.

Catching her breath, she vigorously nodded, "Yeah. I'll be good."

_Well it's good to know that you'll be okay  
I've been waiting for this  
And I'll be there to sit  
While you pray no one's blaming me  
I'm not supposed to wait  
When they open up your heart_

"You sure? You seem a little…distressed."

"Put yourself in my shoes, Matt! Imagined if I died and my ghost just randomly came into your room! Would you just think that everything was lovely and dandy? No! You'd be scared shitless!"

"You're scared of me?"

Amy was at a loss for words. She really didn't mean it like that. She didn't want to be rude to Matt. She still loved him more than anything. Wait, do ghosts have feelings? Amy didn't know, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to find out.

"Um, no, I'm not scared of you. I'm just a bit scared of the whole…situation."

"Understandable, I guess. I wouldn't want a creepy ass ghost freaking me out, either."

"You think that I'd make a creepy ghost?" Amy frowned.

"Yeah, only because you make a wonderful human being."

Amy smiled at that remark. "So, anyways…How have you been?"

"Amy, is that even an appropriate question to ask a ghost? 'Oh, I know you're dead and all, but how have you been?' Come on, Ames, how do you think I've been?"

"I didn't…It's just…"

Matt cut her off with his laughter. "It's okay, Amy. I'm just kidding around with you. To answer your question, I've been as good as dead can be."

"And how is that?"

"Eh, pretty good."

_I have been good  
I understood  
Like a machine they'll fix you from the start  
I'm in repair  
The life that we share  
I know that I'll be lost in  
But we're always in repair_

"How is dead good?"

"Well, I can't feel pain. But I can't feel anything else, for that matter."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. But my guess is that you _do_ want to know what my unfinished business is."

"Yeah, actually. Like, why are you here with me and not with Jeff? I mean, he is your brother."

"Yeah, but my brother isn't the one that totally ditched the one thing he breathes for, _Amy_."

"Matt, I quit because…"

"Don't lie to me, Amy. You weren't scared before I died, so why are you scared now? Accidents happen. You need to move on with your life, and I'm here to help you. Do you think you can do that?"

"I might be able to…"

_Lock the door, lock the door  
And it's good to know that you'll drive away  
From this car crash nightmare  
And I'll be there to help you again  
There's no danger  
We're just killing time again  
When they order up new parts_

"…eventually."

"No, Amy, sooner than you know. I don't care if it kills me, but I'm going to help you get back in that ring."

"Matt…"

"What?"

"That was a terrible analogy," Amy giggled.

"Was it?"

"Oh, yeah."

_I have been good  
I understood  
Like a machine they'll fix you from the start  
I'm in repair  
The life that we share  
I know that I'll be lost in  
But we're always in repair_

"Well, when do you want to start?"

"Matt, I don't even know if I want to do this for sure."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. I left for a reason. And to be honest, I'm not exactly sure that I want to jump right back on in."

"Tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"I'll come back tomorrow night. You know, that should give you some time to think about it. And I mean _really_ think about it."

_Take this time to figure it out  
Know the wire, the fuse, the things that you doubt  
The wheels, the air, the metal, the mouth  
Something, something, something  
I have been good  
I understood  
Like a machine they'll fix you from the start  
I'm in repair  
The life that we share  
I know that I'll be lost in  
But we're always in repair_

"If I agree, will you let me go back to sleep?"

"Yes, I will." Matt stood up and went to leave out the window.

"Matt! What the hell are you doing?"

"Amy, I'm a ghost. I can fly."

"Oh, right…"

_Take this time to figure it out  
The wire, the fuse, the things that you doubt  
The wheels, the air, the metal, the mouth  
Something, something, something_

**A/N: Yay!**

**I got nothing.**

**Wait, yeah I do. I'll probably never do another song chapter again, but whatever. It just felt right.**

**Review.**


	4. Save Her

**A/N: Wow, it's been almost a year on this one.**

Matt didn't lie. The next night, he was there.

And Amy was awake waiting for him.

She left her window open so he could come in without having to walk through a wall or anything. That would probably scare her more, even though she expected it.

"Did you sleep on it?" he asked, sitting next to her on her bed.

Amy pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Resting her chin on her knees, she said, "I didn't get much sleep."

"I bet," Matt said. "But, you know, an answer would really be fantastic. I'd like to fade into obscurity, if you don't mind."

Amy gasped. "Don't say that!" She tried to playfully slap him, but her hand went right through him. She frowned.

"Sorry, Amy, but your physical threats don't harm me anymore. Although, I'm sure they make you quite cold…"

Amy's frown instantly turned into a small smile. "You still never fail to make me feel better…even though you're…you know."

"Dead?"

"Matt…"

"What? I'm stuck like this until _you_ decide to jump back into the wrestling biz. I have to joke about it somehow. I need _some_ sort of enjoyment from this."

Amy slammed herself backwards onto the bed, her body rebounding a bit from the impact. "Matt, I don't know what to do."

"Let me ask you this. Do you want to give up wrestling?"

"No, I don't," Amy answered with a sigh.

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple."

"Maybe some things _are_ that simple," Matt stated.

"Nothing's like before, Matt. I can't just show up and be normal again. I'm scared. I'm scared I'm going to end up like…like…"

"Like me?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Like you."

"Amy, I'm going to tell you something. You're _not_ going to end up like me. Do you know how I know? I know because you are the more sensible one. Weren't you the one telling me not to perform that spot? Yeah, you were. And I know you won't let yourself do anything that you're not comfortable doing. I know you won't do anything that you don't feel completely safe doing. You won't end up like me. I'm sure of it."

Amy didn't answer Matt's explanation. She let out a huff.

"Besides, I know just the person to help you."

"Who?"

* * *

"Come on, Ames, you can do it."

Amy stood on the doorstep of Jeff Hardy's home. Her hand was outstretched in front of her, her finger pointed just inches away from the doorbell. Her limbs were shaking.

"I…can't…"

Matt chuckled. "What? Are you nervous? It's just my brother. He's cool. You know that."

"Matt! I know your brother can't see you or anything, but you know he's torn up about this."

"Jeff? Nah, he's fine," Matt said, sounding sure of himself.

"Fine? Matt, you've only been gone for three months. You and Jeff were closer than close. I'm pretty sure he's still a bit upset about your death!" Amy ranted angrily. "I really wish you would stop acting like nobody misses you. You damn well know that I do."

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Can you just ring the doorbell? I'm getting cold," Matt said, earning himself a glare from Amy.

"You're a ghost."

"And what? Vampires can't fall in love with humans? Jeeze, Amy, I'm dead, not freaking fireplace."

With that, Amy viciously jabbed the doorbell.

"Score!" Matt cheered.

"Asshole," Amy grumbled under her breath.

"Remember, I'm the dead one, here."

Amy wanted to respond, but Jeff answered the door. She would look a tad bit crazy talking to herself outside.

"Amy!" Jeff gasped, tightly hugging his brother's girlfriend. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"You too, Jeff."

"It's been too long," Jeff said, letting go of Amy. "How have you been? Since you quit…It's been a bit more boring…"

"It was too much for me, Jeff. I know you can understand."

"It's too much for me, as well, but I didn't run away," Jeff said, his eyes darkening.

"Jeff, you know I didn't run away. It was just that—" Amy was interrupted by a cold shiver running down her spine. "What I mean to say was…was…"

Matt bent down and whispered quickly in her ear.

"Yes?" Jeff said.

"I was wondering if you'd help me get back into wrestling," Amy suggested, speaking in a fast voice.

Jeff's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Amy slowly nodded.

Jeff let out a small smile, possibly the first time he smiled since his brother died. "I'd be delighted."


End file.
